Sammy's Blanket
by Sourings
Summary: An AU where Cas, Dean and Sam are priests. And the guy who made the cure for Demons starts experimenting on Sam and something goes terribly wrong. major character death.


"Give me the scalpel Castiel" Father Thomas said smiling devilishly and holding his hand out to the mesmerized looking priest. Castile blinked for a moment.

"Father, are you sure this is right? this is his brother, and my fellow brother in the church" Father thomas scowled.

"Of course it is right, fool, it will make a excellent discovery for the men of letters, it will work just as great as my demon curing experiment went!, now, as we practiced Castiel." Castiel took a frightened glance at his fellow brother strapped to the table, Sam Winchester. The father Thomas's eyes grew calmer, and he laid a hand on Castiel's shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"Everything will be fine Castiel, He will be fine." Castiel nodded and began lighting the candles and gathering the ingredients. he stopped by a cross and crossed himself. He then brought everything to the Father.

The fathers fingers were fast as he drew the intricate lines and put together the herbal bundles. He then put the bundles in a bowl, lighting them and summoning the demon. THe father turned to look at Castiel.

"Go now Castiel, Go find Dean and bring him hear" Castiel nodded, and hurried as to not miss anything.

Castiel found Dean in the lobby. As he approached, Dean seemed to know something was wrong.

"Cas, what's up" He said, his green eyes searching Castiel's blue one.' Castiel looked to the floor, ashamed by the news he was bringing Dean.

"The father wishes me to escort you down to the cellar" Dean's eyes widened, and Castiel felt bad for him. everyone knew what the cellar was. everyone knew that was where the father experimented. The as if noticing something Dean's eyes got even wider.

"cas" He said slowly "Wheres Sammy" Castiel bowed his head

" I do not think Sam would like to hear you calling him that" Dean took a step closer. Castiel took a step backwards.

"Castiel" He said "where. is. Sam." Castiel didn't answer. Dean suddenly yanked Castiel

"CASTIEL you son of a bitch WHERE IS MY BABY BROTHER" Dean looked at Castiel. The both of them knew Dean already knew the answer. Dean slammed Castiel against the wall.

"Castiel, if you let that bastard get his experimenting hand on my little brother i swear-"

"Dean I had no choice." Dean shook him one last time before hurrying down the hallway to the cellar, Castiel jogging swiftly behind him.

The sight that greeted Dean was worse than he expected. He had expected that at least the doc would know what to do. But no. The was his little baby brother all tied up in a devil's trap...and frothing and foaming at the mouth. And the doc, was Dead. That was when Dean noticed the crack in the Devils trap.

"Damnit" He muttered. "Castiel!" he yelled at the frightened priest. "Help me untie him, I know a place" Castiel's blue eyes widened even further.

"Dean, are you crazy! do you want to get us killed!?" Dean let his face form into a pained smile.

"I only want to save my little brother" He then cut through the ropes that were binding Sam. It looked like the Demon and Sam were fighting in that grapefruit of his. Dean smiled a little.

"Keep fighting Sammy" He whispered as he then began to drag the thrashing, foaming Sam to the impala. Castiel eventually caught up and got into the passenger seat. Dean nodded once at him and then made his way to bobby.

Bobby only needed look at the situation before he quickly got to work. Work as in setting up devils traps, wards and making sure that Castiel kid didn't faint. It was only when he turned around to see Sam full blown Demon did he call out for Dean. The look in Dean's eyes were painful as he splashed holy water on the Demon, it didn't seem to have any effect on the Demon though. The Demon just laughed. Dean walked up to it, tried his usual saying 'you get out of my little brother you son of a bitch' ' hes my family not yours' the Demon just laughed, flexing its nefound arms.

" Why dont you just exorcise me, oh wait, you don't know how. you're just going to have to sit here, watching me take over your little brother bit by bit" Bobby frowned.

"What do you mean bit by bit, don't you already have him?" The Demon irritably shook his head a bit as if a fly were buzzing around him.

"No" it hissed " Your boy Sammy here is a real fighter" The Demon smiled "But i kno-ow his se-e-e-crets" He sang. "All that angst Sammy here has all that worry that his big brother Dean thinks hes a failure for dropping out of college" The Demon looked at Dean straight in the eyes.

" All he wants if for you to loooooovvve him Dean". Dean punched the Demon, breaking its nose. The Demon laughed again "You only hurting Sam here Dean, I can't feel a thing, just think your little brothers still in here somewhere watching you use him as a punching bag" Dean looked as if he were going to punch him again, but stopped.

"Bobby, come on lets find an exorcisms or whatever its called. Cas can guard"

Castiel nervously watched the Demon, and the Demon watched him back. Then, in a sudden flash the Demon was foaming at the mouth again, it said something Castiel couldn't quite catch. Then it was coughing and sputtering and looking like...Sam. Gone were the black eyes.

"Cas" Sam said looking surprised "Cas, you can let me go now, Im Demon free, see no black eyes" Castiel squinted at Him. He did seem pretty sincere and the black eyes were gone. Castiel thought of how happy Dean would be when his brother was safe. Making up his mind Castiel went over to sam, dragged his chair out of the devil's trap and untied him. As soon as he did, Sams eyes turned black. The Demon snapped Castiels neck.

"Well i never knew I was that good of an actor". The Demon rolled his shoulders and popped his neck.

"Ahhhhhh" it murmured before making its way to where Dean and bobby were.

Dean looked at Bobby. " I really appreciate you doing this Bobby, you know...you and Sammy are all ive got" Bobby looked up.

"What about that Cas kid" Dean smiled.

" Hes just a passersby in my life, you and Sam, you're everything" Bobby nodded, Then his nodding quickly turned to gasping for air.

"Bobby? Bobby!" Dean began searching for the source. then he found it. a knife in the heart. Bobby was turned around and looked for how it had gotten there. Something laughed from behind the archway.

"Sorry Dean, I just couldn't stand that cheesy chick flick moment" Sam...no the Demon stepped around the corner, smiling.

"Hey there Dean" Dean glared at him.

"Wheres Cas?"

"Cas, well, lets see, hes gone, left this world, y'know got his neck snapped " Dean stiffened.

" you let my brother go, or ill kill you" The Demon laughed loudly.

" How will you kill me without killing your brother" Dean held up the Demon knife.

" Father Thomas says this can kill Demons without harming the vessel" The Demon laughed again.

"stop MOCKING ME" Dean shouted. The Demon laughed even harder. in a moment of rage, Dean charged, taking the demon by surprise and stabbing it right in the gut. He twisted, enjoying hearing the Demon that had taken his little brother cry. He then laughed.

"Take THAT you filthy Demon!" Dean looked down, ready to hug his brother, when he realized, that the last of the Demons cries had not been the Demon, but his baby brothers. Dean threw away the the knife as the real Sam's eyes began to flutter closed.

"Sam...Sammy SAM" Sam's eyes shut.

"nonnonnnonononononono" Dean muttered over and over again rocking Sam back and forth as if he were still a baby. " I love you Sam" His voice cracked. "Sammy please, don't be dead, your all I have, Sammy please Bobby's gone I have none else , Sammy WHAT AM I GOING TO DO" It was a moment before Dean realized that there were tears on his face.

1 week later

In a quiet field, far from civilization lay three headstones, that meant three graves. All of them looked freshly dug, and their crosses freshly carved. on each and every one of them lay a note. A goodbye note, as people usually call them. and among the graves, lay a man. a man wrapped in blankets. one was a quilted snowman one, another was a grouchy looking wool one and the last one lay on top of them all. a baby blanket.

* * *

**Okay, um thanks for reading and stuff. Reviews would be awesome! :)**


End file.
